Cliched Confessions of a Drunk
by K.H. Wright
Summary: Title really says it all. Rated for alcohol reference
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Oh dear, here I go again. Another pitiful attempt at trying to jump start a pairing that I like. I just discovered my love of these two a few days ago while playing the game. It just kinda jumped on me. Anyway, please be kind to me, this is really clichéd. R&R as always.**

**EDIT: Just fixed a few things I noticed. No big changes, just making things a bit clearer.**

Eric dropped his glass on the bar table and sighed. The beer definitely wasn't helping. Now he was drunk _and_ depressed, instead of just being depressed. He ran his fingers through his brown hair. Why did life have to be so complicated? He thought that things would be simple, living in Trampoli, running a farm. Simple. Somehow, Eric had found a way to complicate it. Falling for his best friend was just…

He called for another beer.

He couldn't think about that anymore. It was driving him insane. Eating at his every thought. He didn't know how much longer he could take it. He chugged his beer and rested his head on the table. He ignored the racket the rest of the bar was making and closed his eyes. He knew he probably should go home, but the thought of prying himself off the table seemed like a lot of work. He was tired. Tired, drunk and depressed. _What a great combination,_ he thought. But despite all this, a moment later he paid his tab and pushed himself up from the table. Slowly, he stumbled out of the bar.

**o0o**

Lute stuck his head in the bar and swept his eyes over the occupants. No, he wasn't there. He tried to sneak out without being seen, but Raguna caught his eye and motioned for Lute to join his almost full table. With a sigh, Lute entered the bar.

When he sat down, Tuner asked him what he'd like. Lute told him he'd have water and, when asked, Raguna ordered an apple juice (Lute remembered that the young man didn't drink.)

"It's rare to see you around," Raguna said.

"Yes, I was actually just looking for someone," the painter replied.

"For whom?" Ganesha asked. Lute looked to the door.

"I'm looking for Eric. He wasn't at home, I'm leaving in the morning and I wanted to say goodbye." Lute leaned away from the table. He really didn't want to be here.

"He was here earlier," Rita broke in, "he had a few drinks then left."

"A few?" Turner broke in with a laugh. "He nearly drowned himself. Was barely able to walk out the door."

"And no one helped him home?" Lute said, his voice rising a bit. Everyone shook their head. He stood up and left. Apologies followed him, but he didn't want to hear it. He knew how Eric got when he was drunk. There was no way that the other man would be able to find his way home like that. He walked the road past Kross' house, checking the sides of the path, but he didn't see his friend. In fact, he didn't find Eric until he started back up to the Business district when he tripped over the other man's legs. Eric was sprawled out in the bushes, his clothes and hair in disarray. He was mumbling something, but Lute couldn't figure out what it was. He hoisted his best friend up off the ground and began to walk down to Eric's house.

"Lute?" Eric muttered, his breath heavy with the smell of alcohol.

"Yes, Eric. You know, you really shouldn't drink alone, you know how you get."

"M'sorry," Eric slurred. Lute chuckled.

"You're hopeless," he said. When they arrived at Eric's farm Lute fumbled with the door while trying to keep Eric standing. After a few frustrating moments, he succeeded and pushed through the door.

Eric's farmhouse was an organized mess, as always. Lute pushed past the crates of veggies (which was quite a task,) and took Eric to his room. They nearly tripped a few times, but managed to reach his bed. Lute laid Eric down in his bed and covered him with a blanket.

"Lute," Eric mumbled as he was tucked in. The man looked like he was about to fall asleep. "There's somthin' I wanna tell you."

"Hm?"

"I love you."

Lute smiled.

"And I love you," he responded.

"No," Eric whined, "I'm serious." Lute leaned down and pressed his lips to Eric's.

"As am I," he said softly. Eric seemed shocked. He went to say something, but the late night and the alcohol won out and he drifted to sleep before the words came. Lute smiled, and caressed his sleeping friend's face. He decided that he would stay one more day in Trampoli, just to make sure Eric remembered what happened in the morning.

**Okay, so the ending sucks, but hey, not bad eh? Totally clichéd, but oh well. This is like, the only fanfic I've written that wasn't done at midnight or later. Haha, well I'm off. **_**Ciao.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So this is super late and super short, but whatever. I can't stand having an unfinished fic in my stories, so I'm gonna tie this up as best as I can as quick as I can. And I have to say, I find it quite sad that this is the only Eric/Lute story. There must be someone out there that likes this pairing too! There must be! **

**o0o**

Eric woke to a pounding headache and a sunbeam hitting him square in the eye. Outside he heard the happy chit-chat of birds and the sound of Kross hammering the roof of his house. The noise seemed to synchronize with the pounding in his head, so with a groan, he covered his head with his pillow. The sound of laughter made him uncover it. Lute stood next to his bed, hands on his hips, looking down on him.

"It's about time you woke up. It's nearly one in the afternoon. I've done most of your work for you," he said, kneeling down.

"Lute, you didn't have to-"

"Oh, I don't mind. You're farm shouldn't suffer just because you're hung over," Lute said, laughing. "How much of last night do you remember?"

"Well, I know there was beer…"

"That's a given," Lute interrupted. "Anything else?" Eric turned red.

"Did I say something to you?" he asked. Lute chuckled.

"What kind of 'something' do you mean?" he asked. Eric sat up.

"Er, well…"

"If you mean about how you're desperately in love with me, then yes, you may have mentioned something." Lute shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. Eric sputtered.

"I was-I mean-things are like-what I mean to say-" Lute rolled his eyes and silenced Eric with a soft kiss.

"You talk too much. Have I told you that?" he asked, caressing his friend's face. Eric tried again to talk but couldn't make a coherent statement. Lute smiled and kissed him again, this time Eric returned the kiss hesitantly.

"Lute, I…I've had feelings for you for….such a long time…"

"I know," Lute said huskily, moving in for another kiss. This time neither hesitated. They kissed fervently until finally they broke away from each other, breathless.

"Now come on," Lute said, pulling Eric out of bed. "You need to get up. It's lunch time and I think you owe me food, you know, after I did all your farm work and everything." Eric laughed. Finally, his mind was at rest. Lute was still Lute, he was still himself. He would make them lunch, they would talk like always, and life would go on. Only now he wouldn't have to hide his feelings. He was in love with Lute, and everything was okay. With a smile, he walked to the kitchen, and made them lunch.

o0o

**I don't think I've written a crappier ending in my entire life. Oh well. Hope you enjoyed. I'm gonna go back to writing more Hetalia. xD **_**Adios.**_


End file.
